Year One
| runtime = 100 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $60 million | gross = $62.4 million }} Year One is a 2009 comedy film directed by Harold Ramis, and produced by Judd Apatow. The film stars Jack Black and Michael Cera, and features Christopher Mintz-Plasse and Hank Azaria. The film was released in North America on June 19, 2009 by Columbia Pictures, where it received negative reviews from critics and underperformed at the box office. The film would be Ramis' last as an actor, writer and director before his death in 2014. Plot Zed (Jack Black) is a hunter and Oh (Michael Cera) is a gatherer. After being informed that Zed ate from the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil, the shaman (Bill Hader) and Marlak (Matthew Willig) banish him from the tribe. After Zed burns down the village by accident, Oh decides to go with Zed on his journey to discover all the world has to offer. Along the way, they encounter Cain and Abel (David Cross and Paul Rudd). Cain kills Abel and informs Zed and Oh that they must escape with him or else be accused of killing Abel. Afterwards, Zed and Oh find that the girls they want to "lay with", Maya (June Diane Raphael) and Eema (Juno Temple), from their former tribe have been captured and are being sold into slavery. They try to buy the girls' freedom, but Cain ends up selling Zed and Oh. While being taken to a village by the owner with all the other slaves from their tribe, Sodomites attack and take the slaves prisoner, though Zed and Oh escape and hide in the desert, watching the Sodomites. The next morning, Zed and Oh discover that the Sodomites have left with the slaves. They head off to save the slaves. They come to a mountain and find Abraham (Hank Azaria) about to kill his son Isaac (Christopher Mintz-Plasse). Zed stops them, claiming that the Lord sent him to do so. Abraham takes them to his Hebrew village and tells them about the cities of Sodom and Gomorrah. Zed and Oh head off for Sodom after Abraham decides to circumcise them. As they arrive in Sodom, they are captured. Cain, now a Sodomite soldier, saves them from being sodomized, calling them "his brothers." The two recalled that they were sold by Cain as slaves and Cain apologizes and offers them food. While being given a tour of the city by Cain, Zed and Oh are offered by Cain to become guards. Shortly after they become guards and are patrolling the city they see the princess Inanna (Olivia Wilde), who is fasting because she feels guilty that most of the city is starving. That night, at a party, Zed is invited by the princess to talk with her. Inside the palace, Zed sees Maya and Eema serving as slaves, while Oh is forced to follow the very effeminate high priest around the palace. Zed meets Princess Inanna and she asks him to enter the Holy of Holies and tell her what it is like, thinking that Zed is the "Chosen One." Inside the temple, Zed encounters Oh, who is hiding from the high priest (Oliver Platt). There, they get into a heated argument and are then imprisoned for going inside the temple. The two are sentenced to be stoned to death but Zed convinces the Sodomites to have mercy, so they are instead sentenced to hard labor until they die from work. The king then announces that he will be sacrificing his daughter and two virgins (Maya and Eema) as a gift to the gods. Zed interrupts the ceremony, claiming he is the "Chosen One." A riot starts, Oh saves Eema and Abraham arrives with the Hebrews to overthrow the king. Oh and Eema lay with each other inside the palace, which not only consummates their relationship, but also means that Eema cannot be sacrificed. They then come out to help Zed fight the soldiers (including Cain). The crowd kills all the leaders and proclaim Zed as the Leader being the "Chosen One". Zed turns this down, letting Inanna rule, and instead becomes an explorer with Maya. Oh becomes the leader of the village where the whole adventure started. The two say their goodbyes and head their separate ways. Cast * Jack Black as Zed, son of Zero * Michael Cera as Oh, son of Ooh * Olivia Wilde as Princess Inanna * June Diane Raphael as Maya * David Cross as Cain * Gabriel Sunday as Seth * Paul Rudd as Abel (uncredited) * Juno Temple as Eema, daughter of Zero and sister of Zed * Matthew Willig as Marlak * Horatio Sanz as Enmebaragesi * Oliver Platt as High Priest * Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Isaac * Eden Riegel as Lilith * Hank Azaria as Abraham * Bill Hader as The Shaman * Vinnie Jones as Sargon * Harold Ramis as Adam * Rhoda Griffis as Eve * Xander Berkeley as The King * Gia Carides as The Queen * Paul Scheer as Bricklayer * David Pasquesi as Prime Minister * Kyle Gass as Zaftig the Eunuch * Marshall Manesh as Slave Trader * Bryan Massey as New Guard Category:2009 films Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:2000s comedy films Category:American comedy films Category:Apatow Productions films Category:Buddy films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Fantasy-comedy films Category:Films directed by Harold Ramis Category:Films shot in New Mexico Category:Films set in prehistory Category:Screenplays by Harold Ramis Category:Films produced by Judd Apatow Category:Rated PG-13 movies